Op Perfection
by SIZ
Summary: OLDDD. OLD OLD OLD. OMG. Wally's finally got over the fact he's got a crush on Kuki, but just when he's about to get optimistic, another guy moves in. What will the gang do to help? And will Wally actually give up his reputation to go along with it? 3 4
1. Prologue

Okey dokey, ma first K ND fic. Not my FIRST fanfic ever but definitely my first KND fic…  
Anyways, yah, I guess you could say they're a little older in this fic. Highschoolish? Neh? You can work it out…  
You know what would have been really good? If this was submitted on Valentines day. It was almost submitted the day after, it was FINISHED the day after, but like, 10 minutes before the day after the day after Valentines day.  
Okay, I am just not making ANY sense now  
Anywho, enjoy the fic!  
AND none of these characters belong to me, they belong to , and I didn't make any money off this fic~ Woo go me  
ON WITH LA SHOW~!

**Op. Perfection**

**Prologue**

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Hoagie grumbled, disgusted at Wally  
"What?" Wally asked confused, taking a drag of his cigarette  
"That!" Hoagie said, pointing at it "Do you know you have more chance of lung cancer whilst smoking? And that your skin goes all wrinkly? And you age faster, and-"  
"Shaddup, Hoag" Wally mumbled and took another draw  
"Kuki don't like it either you know" Wally scowled at him for a moment, then took a final puff of his cigarette and stubbed it out on the wall they were sitting on.  
"Happy now?" He asked, annoyed. "Waste ova perfectly good fag that was" He flicked the stub into the bushes, causing Hoagie Gilligan to sigh exasperatedly.  
"Nice to know you have the welfare of the environment on your mind." Wally turned angrily towards him  
"Geez! Will ya' stop haggin' on meh?!" He argued back "The trees can eat it or somethin'" He said, causing Hoagie to laugh loudly  
"Gawd, and you wonder why you got a 2 on your biology exam!" Wally looked even angrier now  
"Ya' know, if ya' want I can always light up anuther'" Hoagie waved his hands infront of his face as he tried to stop laughing "Okay, okay! I'll shut up."

"…you still like her then?" Hoagie asked, breaking the silence  
"Huh?"  
"Kuki, you still like her." Hoagie said, stating it this time. Wally frowned  
"And 'ur stupid. I don't like anyone." Hoagie sighed at Wally referred to old habits. Again.  
"C'monnnn, you've had a crush on her for like..." Hoagie paused for a moment as he thought about it "… 7 years?" Wally glared as he continued "Everyone knows you do."

"…shaddup." Wally grumbled eventually, stuck for a comeback.  
"Well it's true!" Hoagie started arguing again, until Wally warningly opened his packet of cigarettes. "I'm just saying it is…" He mumbled as Wally just glared at him some more

"Okay, whut if I do? Whaddaya' gonna do about it?" He mumbled angrily as Hoagie cheered triumphantly  
"We knew it!" Wally looked at him weirdly now  
"…we?" He raised an eyebrow at Hoagie  
"Plural version of I." Hoagie explained "Or it's–!" Wally shoved him angrily  
"I know wha' we means! I meant WHO IS WE?!" He yelled, getting annoyed

"Okay, okay. Abby and me always had this little theory you did, I mean it was obvious, I mean c'mon."  
"Well. Naice ta' know ya' had theories 'bout me." Wally said sarcastically, trying to light another cigarette, but only having tiny sparks come out his lighter. Hoagie noticed and started flailing at it  
"Oi!" He snatched the cigarette off Wally as he continued to fiddle with his lighter  
"Stupid, cruddy thing." Wally snapped, shoving it back in his pocket and then lunging at Hoagie.

"Aghhhh!!"  
"Gimme back ma' fag!!"  
"No! They're stupid!"  
"You're such a drag!" Wally shouted angrily as Hoagie started laughing hysterically again  
"Good one, man!" Hoagie shouted between laughs, slapping him on the back as Wally looked at him confusedly  
"Huh?"  
"You don't get your own puns? That's just lame!"  
"Eh? Whaddaya' talkin' about?" Wally asked, even more puzzled, grabbing the cigarette from his distracted friend.  
"Drag? Cigarettes? Ehhh?" Hoagie asked as Wally raised his eyebrow again  
"Ya' do know ya' weird, right?" He asked, shoving the cigarette back in the packet. The school bell ringing shrilly soon after.

"Ahh! Yes! I have physics next!" Hoagie shouted happily and jumped off the wall. "What do you have?"  
"Uhh, free period." Wally said decidedly, jumping off himself and walking towards the back of the building.  
"Eh? You don't have any frees on a Tuesday." Hoagie replied, watching Wally turn back round again "Are you skipping English_ again_?"  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Who cares? It'sa' cruddy subject anyway." Wally shouted back  
"Kuki's in your class!" Hoagie yelled back in a attempt to make him come back, but he was just ignored.

Hope ya' keep reading! I should be updating soon…  
Please review too! (:


	2. Flirting Pains

Laurie43 : Aww, thankyou's~ lol  
And thanks for my first rev! Kekee  
Here's the next chap (;

hellopandaluver: Thank you very much! I hope you keep reading :D

Yarg, here it is, I'm really sorry it's so LATE…  
and now I shall put this:  
None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Mr. Warburton. And I didn't make any money from writing this, but it is my story. Kthxbai;O

ONWARDS!  
----------

**Op. Perfection**

**Chapter 1 **

"Time fa' school!!" Wally's mother yelled shrilly as she happily pulled the covers off her son's head.  
"Mo-o-om!" Wally argued, squinting against the light as he fumbled around for his duvet. Finally getting hold of it again and pulling it back over his face. Only to get it yanked off again  
"C'mon ma' little roo~ Ya' don't wanna be late fa' school na', do ya'?" She smiled as he buried his head into the pillow  
"Yes." He mumbled as she started picking up his dirty clothes from the floor, and then held them up distastefully, tutting to herself.

"Oh Wally." She sighed as he finally came to parting terms with his bed clothes "Why must ya' always rip off the sleeves? It don't make ya' look half scruffy." She grumbled, looking at another edited hoodie. "Why can't you just buy vests?"  
"'Cause I like doing it maself'." Wally stated as he rubbed the sleep out his eyes "Besides, vest hoodies are hella' expensive." His Mom frowned at him "-Ahem- I mean hecka'… hecka' expensive" Wally corrected himself confusedly, she had the oddest rules about language he reckoned.

"Anyway, c'mon! It's Wednesdayyyyy~!" She sang happily again as she pulled the grumpy teenager up from the bed "Don't cha' laike Wednesdays?" She smiled as he scowled even more  
"Not really, no."  
"Pfft, typical teenager." She said jokingly, looking up at his miserable expression. "Ahh, ma' young boy's getting tall. Weird that', you were sucha shrimpy kid." She grinned as she shoved some clean clothes in his arms "Ya' kept the baby cheeks though!" She cooed as she pinched one of them  
"Ow! Mo-o-om!" He complained as she giggled to herself. Then started steering him out his bedroom door  
"Na' all we 'ave ta' do is work on ya' sleeves!" She laughed as she pushed him out the room, and started picking up laundry again.

Wally snickered to himself as he walked along the landing  
"An' the grades, An' the smoking, An' the fighting…" But his Mom was too oblivious to all that stuff. She knew his grades weren't that good but she knew nothing about him smoking. He'd been blaming the smell on 'a friend', since they'd brought it up in a dinner conversation. He didn't even know how he started smoking himself, he wasn't even sure when. When it came to the fighting, he was trying to stop, but sometimes he just needed to punch something, and what better than the person who'd caused the anger in the first place?

His mom started shouting after him again  
"Wally! Hava' shower! 'Ur beginning ta' smell laike a warthog in the summer!" Wally frowned  
"Frick that." He said, walking into the bathroom. Changing and dumping the clothes he'd been sleeping in on the floor. Grabbing his Dad's can of deodorant and spraying it all over himself, and then fixing his short blonde hair in the mirror. He'd got fed up with having it long so he decided to cut it off to a couple of inches, it was still scruffy looking though… And his mom had literally gone haywire when she found out he had cut it

There was shouting as Joey jumped around happily, shoving something in Wally's face as soon as he came down the stairs  
"Look! Look what' I got on ma' comic" He yelled, proudly  
"Awesome." Wally said simply, walking into the kitchen with the child bouncing behind him as he poured the cereal.  
"It's sooooo awesome" Joey babbled as Wally pulled out a chair from the table and plopped down on it. "Look! It has rockets!" He squeed as he shot them, one Styrofoam rocket landing in the milk Wally was about to pour, and another bouncing off his head.  
"…great." Wally mumbled sarcastically, trying to fish the rocket out the jug with his spoon  
"I know!" Joey continued, completely oblivious "An' it's blue! An' it's got wings! An' it's-!"  
"Geez, that must have been one expensive comic!" Wally interrupted as he glanced at the clock on the wall "I gotta go, have fun with ya' toy" Wally snickered as he messed up Joey's hair on the way to the door, the child complaining behind him  
"It's notta' toy! It'sa robot!" Joey chased after him  
"Whattttever" Wally smirked as he picked up his skateboard "See ya' squirt" He laughed as Joey frowned but then started waving frantically. He turned towards the road and started riding down the pavement.

Because his house was on a slight slope, _going_ to school was quite fun. The thing that wasn't was obviously actual school…  
'What classes do I have taday' anyway?' He wondered to himself as he struggled to get a piece of scrappy paper out his bag, and read the messy handwriting. He'd been a senior for a couple of months now, but he still hadn't bothered to learn his classes. To be perfectly honest he didn't know how he got to the senior year, but he had, and so had the rest of the gang. Or at least he thought Nigel had, he didn't really understand the British school years…  
"Yuck, English again." He complained aloud as he shoved the piece of paper in his pocket. He supposed he had to go this time, since he'd missed the last 3 times. "Stupid, cruddy subject." He mumbled irritably as he arrived at the gates. A couple of girls started giggling furiously 'What the 'ell's up wit' them?' The girls giggled even more when he gave them a peculiar look "Weird girls."

"STUPID CRUDDY LOCKER!!" The door was stuck again. Which meant no matter how many times he entered the code, the door still wouldn't open. "Frick it."  
-BANG-  
So he decided to hit until it did  
"Finally!" He yelled as the door eventually flew open, shoving in the skateboard, until someone made him jump and bang his head on the top locker.  
"Hey, Wally!" He looked round the locker the door at the girl who had caught him off guard  
"Oh, hey Kuki~" He smiled sheepishly, as she put in the combination for her locker, trying to keep his face behind the door as much as he could as he rubbed his forehead.  
"How are you?" She smiled, cheerfully  
"Erm, you know, living…" He mumbled as Kuki shut her locker again. "Y-?!"  
"HEY HOTSTUFF" Wally frowned deeply as he looked round the door again  
"Oh, hey Matt!"  
Yeah. Hey Matt." Wally grumbled as Kuki grinned at the guy trying to put his arm round her as unnoticeably as possible.  
"You know you are looking gorgeous today hun?" Wally scowled even more as the boy started twiddling her hair.  
"Aww~ Thanks matt"  
"You're welcome, babe" Wally started to feel sick, as he watched them flirting even more, until he finally slammed the locker shut again.  
"See ya', Kuki." He muttered coldly, turning on his heel and walking out before her reply. Kuki watched him go bewilderedly  
"See ya, Wally..." Matt watched the scene, grinning his usual way  
"Well he's a right toss-arse isn't he?"

"Abby thought she'd find you here." His friend said as she peeked round the wall of the back building. Wally turned his head to look at her  
"Whadda you want?" He grumbled as Abby walked over to him  
"I saw what happened at the lockers"  
"Well, good fa' yoo" Wally took a drag of his cigarette  
"Oh no you don't!" Abby tried to grab the cigarette away but he moved his hand too fast  
"Oh yes ai' do." He argued, taking another puff  
"Hmm. Anyway, I don't see why you don't just ask her out already." Wally scowled  
"It's not that easy" he murmured as he flicked the ash of his cigarette, Abby caught hold of it this time and threw it on the floor, scrunching it out with her foot "OI!"

"It should be easy! You've both had a crush on each other ever since, well, like forever!" Abby argued over his complaints, until Wally laughed half-heartedly  
"Ha, she don't laike' me." He sneered "If she laiked' me, she wouldn't be flirting wit' that Matt-person." Abby sighed heavily.  
"You're being stupid, Wally!"  
"Hmm, really? Jus' laike' usual then." He mumbled as he picked up his bag and got up from the floor  
"I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled at him as he started walking away  
"Whateva'" And he disappeared round the corner.

Again, sorry my update was so late. I have a lot of school work lately, but hopefully I'll update sooner in the future (:  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
